The Party
by sheerio4ever
Summary: It's Ian's birthday, and the gang are holding a party for him. Ian doesn't want a party but is forced to attend anyway. What happens when Jeb comes home early? AU. *requested by sophiehartigan*


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: This a oneshot that I wrote for my sister Sophie (check her out at sophiehartigan or sophiebeth07), because she requested it after she gave me a chocolate muffin with a candle in it for my one year anniversary as Sheerio4ever - it was like a mini birthday :) Thanks sis, I hope you like :) **

**Ian's P.O.V: **

It was my birthday today, and despite my protests, Wanda was giving me a party at her house while Jeb was gone for the day. Melanie, Kyle and Jared were helping her plan it, and nobody was listening to me.

"Guys! I really don't want a party!" I tried one last time, but they just ignored me.

"I think that we should hide all the breakable and valuable items in the cellar and lock it," Jared said.

"Naw, I think that if you locked in Jeb's room it would be safer," Kyle interrupted.

"Can't. We don't have a key for Jeb's room. Only Jeb has one." Melanie informed them.

"What about Jamie's room?" Lily chipped in, deciding that whatever conversation that she and Wes had been having was over.

"No, he's clumsy. Plus, what if he wants to go to bed in the middle of the party?" Melanie sighed.

"Jamie's going to be there?" Wes asked, his eyes widening. "Isn't he a little too young?"

"It was the only way that we could get him not to tell Jeb before he leaves this afternoon," Wanda answered glumly. "I really don't want him there, incase anything happens, but he insisted."

"Guys! I don't want a party! Why can't we go out for a pizza or something instead?" I shouted over all of their voices that were melding together.

"No, we do that every weekend Ian," Kyle groaned. "It's your sixteenth birthday, we got to do something different."

I still had no idea why Kyle was sitting with us. We were Freshmen, he was a Senior. He usually made it a point not to sit with us, and abandon Jared and Lily, who were also a Seniors. The rest of us were Freshmen.

"But I don't want to do anything different," I whined.

"Fine," Wanda answered, and I wanted to kiss her, but our school had a strict rule of no PDA and they had no unlocked closets... "We can do whatever you want for your birthday. The party is going to be for... my computers birthday." Mel laughed as I groaned.

"Does this mean that I don't have to come?" I said.

"No." Kyle answered. "You are going to be my plus one."

"Who is going to be your plus one?" Jodi sat down beside us, or rather beside Kyle. "What? All Sharon ever goes on about is her hair, and her shoes, and her hair again..." Jodi sighed. "I was craving some good conversation since Kyle decided to abandon me."

"Ian is our plus one." Kyle informed her. "The invitation says Kyle and Jodi. Every invitation has a plus one."

"What invitation?" I asked.

"This one." He pulled out a scrap of paper that feature his scribbled writing, and Melanie's loopy scrawl, with Lily's love of love hearts as I's dominated the page. I rolled my eyes.

. . .

"I have a bad feeling about this," I told Wanda as we were setting up the party. I was in a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, leaning up against the wall, Wanda blowing balloons beside me.

"You always have bad feelings about this kind of thing," Wanda said, out of breath and rolling her eyes.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Besides, I'm supposed to be the worrier of this group." She answered, picking up a balloon and throwing it at me. "Now help."

. . .

The party had started and everyone seemed to be having fun, even I was starting to enjoy myself. I was trying to find Wanda - who had spontaneously disappeared, when I bumped into someone that I knew. And someone that I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Patrick," I grinned. Patrick was Kyle and my cousin, he was one of our favourite cousins. He was two years older than Kyle, and he had the signature O' Shea black hair, except with pale green eyes.

"Ian," he laughed, coming over to me. Someone was trailing along behind him. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "Awesome party. This is Sophie." He moved out of the way to reveal a short girl with light brown hair, and blue eyes smiling at me. "She's my girlfriend from UNI." He introduced.

"Hi," I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too birthday boy," she smirked, looking at something behind me. I turned around to see Wanda and Kyle carrying me out a chocolate muffin with a 'sixteen' candle in the middle of it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ian, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. Wanda and Kyle stopped in front of me.

"Make a wish Ian." Wanda laughed, holding out the cake.

And I wished that I would stay friends with these awesome people forever.

. . .

Later on, when we were all dancing - and Jamie was trying to chat up some Freshmen girls, an unexpected interruption happened. Someone had unplugged the stereo that was belting out the music. And at the front door, there stood a very angry looking Jeb Stryder, with a shot gun.

"Al'right, that's enough," he growled, pointing his gun. "Everyone out, except for my kids, the O' Shea's that I know planned this and Jared Howe." Everyone started to rush out of the room. When they were all gone, Jeb turned to us.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this moment kids. I wondered if you were ever going to throw a party while I was gone." Jeb announced gleefully. "Start cleaning, now. You have until six a.m. when I come back, that is five hours. Hop to it." And then Jeb, and his gun, exited the house.

"I told you that something bad was going to happen," I informed them.

"Shut-up Ian," everyone chorused throwing balloons at me.


End file.
